Gretel
Gretel is a griffon that lives in Aeropolis, one of the kingdoms of the Enchanted Forest. Personality Gretel is a calm and level-headed griffon. She is also very determined and driven seen during her training where she wanted Gina to train her despite the latter just coming off a mission and then wanting to retry an attack after it had failed to capture her teacher. She also holds her master in very high regards as she opted to stop her during the war rather than see her besmirch the legacy which she had left behind. Gina held a deep grudge against Evermist for the death of her father, but since the formation of the Alliance, this mind-set had changed and she has even noted that this war will more than likely usher in a new era for the relations between the kingdoms. Skills She has the same skills of a normal griffon. She has the ability to manipulate cloth, which she can use to completely immobilise an opponent. To make sure that her opponents won't get away, she can add seals on the cloth that will prevent them from being summoned by others, as long as the seals remain intact. Gina has displayed other ways to use her cloth, using it as a mean to conceal her escape. If the cloth is humidified, it can also be used both offensively and defensively against heat-based attacks. She has also shown that she can use the cloth to defend herself and allies, by wrapping it around the area. Description in the Saga Background Gretel was the student of Gina and would regularly train with her. During one such training session where the two sparred, Gina noted that Gretel was improving greatly and that she should retain her resolve for revenge on Evermist for killing her father as it would make her stronger. When Gina was killed in battle, Gretel was deeply affected by this and even while the kingdom plotted to get their revenge on Stonult for killing her, she mourned the loss of her teacher at her grave. Star Knight and the Nine-Tailed Fox In "The Bloody Swordsponies", Gretel is incorporated as a main part of Shining's plan to stop the reincarnated beings starting with River Blood in order to lift the mist shrouding the battlefield. Because of Montu's interference, River Blood managed to injure Shining, concerning Gretel, though Shining made her stay alert for his signal. After Blue paralyses River Blood, Shining gives Gretel the signal. She then uses her cloth to completely immobilise River Blood and Montu even as they regenerate. As an added precaution, she places seals on top of the bound bodies, to prevent them from being re-summoned. In "Scorching the Hate", Gretel encountered Gina and learned the full story of her mentor's death. Though attempts to reason with her fail, Gretel's progress convinces Gina to hold Thunder Blitz off long enough for the group to run before Gentle Light removed her consciousness. As the group successfully retreat to the forest, Gina goes off on her own to pray to the Lord of Order. In "The Fall of the Centaur", continuing to battle her mentor, Gretel and her allies witness Gina's soul ascending. Before her ascension back to the afterlife, Gina tells Gretel to not die in vain. Appearances Legends: *Y - Appears and have an active role *N - Do not appears and is not mentioned directly by the characters. *B - Appears, but have a passive role or his or her appearance is implicit *M - Mentioned directly by the characters. Category:Order and Chaos Saga Characters Category:Enchanted Forest Inhabitants Category:Aeropolis Inhabitants Category:Griffons